Self-propelled agricultural vehicles, including product application equipment such as self-propelled sprayers, are getting larger to increase operating efficiency by covering more area in a single application pass of a spraying session. The larger self-propelled sprayers are also getting faster to increase operating efficiency by taking less time per application pass and to take less time traveling on the road when transporting between spraying sessions. Even though the larger self-propelled sprayers can travel at relatively fast speeds such as about 30 mph (miles per hour), in some situations like parking or attaching a quick-attach accessory, it is desirable to operate the self-propelled sprayers at relatively slow speed such as less that about 5 mph. However, fixed predetermined ranges typically try to compromise between very slow creeper gear ranges which may not be responsive enough in throttle or drive command response for many situations and very fast highway gear ranges which may be too responsive in throttle or drive command response for many other situations. This may require, for example, a manufacturer to guess what fixed ratios may be most likely desired by a majority of its customers, which may be difficult.